The present invention is related to a sprinkler with variable sprinkling figures, and more particularly to a sprinkler with sprinkling figures changeable with single hand.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional sprinkling gun capable of varying sprinkling figures. The sprinkling gun includes a main body 91 and a sprinkling head 92. One end of the main body 91 is formed with a water inlet 93, while the other end of the main body 91 is formed with a water outlet 94. The sprinkling head 92 is formed with multiple annularly arranged sprinkling openings and water ducts designed with various sprinkling figures. The ducts communicate with both faces of the sprinkling head 92. The sprinkling head 92 is rotatably connected with front end of the main body 91 corresponding to the water outlet 94. One end of each duct can be aligned with the water outlet 94 for receiving a water flow coming from the water outlet 94. When changing the sprinkling figure, a user must hold the handle of the sprinkling gun with one hand and turn the sprinkling head 92 with the other hand (as shown in FIG. 2). In other words, the user must use both hands to change the sprinkling figure. This is quite inconvenient and the hands of the user will be wetted. Furthermore, when it is desired to change the sprinkling figure, in the case that the user holds the sprinkling gun with one hand and holds a sponge or a brush with the other hand for washing an article, it is necessary for the user to drop the sponge or the brush and vacate one hand for turning the sprinkling head 92. This is also quite inconvenient.